


Party like there's no deadlines

by FPwoper



Series: 60 (kinky) Thread Starters prompt fills [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Dean Winchester, College!AU, F/M, Omega Anna Milton, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Her looks were what reeled him in, but her scent was good, too. It was something soft, something he’d missed since his mother when he was ten. Somehow, it evolved into this.Prompt: "Home is too far away. No one’s going to see us here.”SPN Kink Bingo square: Anna/DeanSPN ABO Bingo square: College!AU





	Party like there's no deadlines

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I should be writing my thesis but instead I'm churning this out. It's unbeta'd and unedited. Will be crossposted to tumblr with a graphic thingy above it.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: "Home is too far away. No one’s going to see us here.”  
> SPN Kink Bingo square: Anna/Dean  
> SPN ABO Bingo square: College!AU

 

 

**Party like there’s no deadlines**

Honestly, Dean was tired. He was tired of studying, taking test after test, writing essays... everything. He just wanted to be home, working on his classic Chevy Impala ’67 and forget about why he picked Mechanical engineering as his major and why he’d chosen to go back to university, anyway. Every three hours he’s reminded that he’s just not cut out for something as technical as this, even though his grades don’t reflect that (he’s got straight As and still... he doesn’t feel like he belongs. Story of his life).

So tonight he’s going out. There’s this party at one of the sororities and he’s had a standing invitation since the start of the academic year, but simply never used it since so much of his time went into getting good grades to make his adoptive parents and Sammy proud. He’s not sure he’s even cut out for the partying thing, but he’ll try everything once. Besides, most of his friends will be there, too, and he can just hang out with them if it doesn’t work out. Whatever ‘it’ might be.

He’s still dawdling in front of his mirror, debating whether he should put some gel in his hair, when someone knocks on his door. Dean sniffs carefully and determines that it must be Benny or Victor – they smell rather similar, and since Dean’s a beta, his sense of smell is slightly lessened, like his nose is clogged up all the time.

“Hey Dean, are you ready to go?”

Dean smiles. His first guess was right – Benny is opening the door slightly and peeking in. “Yeah, I am. Just let me get my wallet and phone and I’ll be downstairs, okay?”

“Sure.” Benny winks before turning and stomping downstairs, and Dean about melts at that. Benny’s accent and scent can still give Dean an inappropriate boner, but the man apparently only dates omegas. Otherwise Dean would have been fucked by the alpha a long time ago. He quickly grabs his stuff, and makes his way downstairs before he actually gets lost in the fantasy – can’t pop any boners right now, he thinks to himself. He’s about to go out and maybe get laid, although he’s not quite sure of that just yet.

Dean’s mind still isn’t quite there when he slides into Benny’s car, but the other man doesn’t comment on it. They drive to the sorority house in silence and arrive just as someone pukes in the bushes outside of the house. Dean sighs, but Benny pulls him out of the car and bodily shoves him forward.

“The puking is just someone who isn’t drinking responsibly, Dean,” Benny says. “And you know when to stop drinking, as do most of the people around here, so this guy is just some anomaly.”

“The spiders georg thing?” Dean asks, and Benny laughs loudly.

“Basically.”

They enter the house, and are immediately immersed in loud music and yelling people. The floor is sticky, and Dean pulls a face, but Benny pulls him along until they get to the kitchen, where he gets Dean one of those standard red cups filled with... something. Dean’s not quite sure what’s in it, but it tastes good, so he’s not complaining.

He follows Benny out of the kitchen towards the living room, or whatever the room is that they land in. People are dancing on tables, and there’s a group of people playing beer pong on another table. Dean’s busy taking everything in, and he immediately notices a cute redhead talking to a few other ladies in the corner.

Benny and him join some of their other friends in another corner but Dean makes sure that he can still keep an eye on the cute girl while they are talking, and Benny notices, of course. He pushes his shoulder into Dean’s arm when Dean is looking at her again, and Dean almost drops his drink.

“Dude, what the hell?” he says, keeping his now wet hand away from his still dry clothes.

“If you like the girl, go talk to her,” Benny says. “She’s been looking over an awful lot.”

Dean smiles gratefully at Benny and takes a deep breath. “Okay. Let’s see how this goes.” Benny shoves him out of their circle of friends – it’s encouragement, and Dean kind of likes how touchy Benny gets at times – and Dean walks towards the group of girls on the other side. The redhead starts to flush as soon as she spots him coming over and seems to excuse herself from the group. They meet in the middle.

“Uh... hi,” Dean says. He sticks his hand out. “I’m Dean.”

“Hi Dean,” she says. “Anna.” She shakes his hand and leads him out of the living room and into the slightly more quiet hallway. “You were checking me out, weren’t you?”

Dean flushes, and nods. “Couldn’t help myself,” he says. He feels awkward, like he’s forgotten how to flirt, but she doesn’t seem to mind. She smiles at him, and it shows her pretty teeth.

“Come with me,” she says and when Dean nods, she leads him upstairs to an empty bedroom. “They don’t lock, unfortunately.”

“Here, then?”

“Home is too far away. No one’s going to see us here.”

Dean shrugs. “Okay.” Now that it’s actually quiet, Dean can finally focus on the girl in front of him. She seems young, younger than he is (which is not at all that weird, since Dean’s already in his late twenties), but she does look like she knows what she’s after. Dean likes that a lot.

The smell of beer is also less present here, and when he leans in to kiss Anna, he finally smells her without the layer of alcohol smells. She’s... pleasant. Her looks were what reeled him in, but her omega scent is good, too. It was something soft, something he’d missed since his mother when he was ten. Floral, too. Dean likes the smell.

The kiss they share is soft, but it slowly devolves into something more, and it doesn’t take long before they are down to their underwear and the kiss has turned into something animalistic. Anna’s smell is even more present now – she’s clearly leaking slick already, and it’s driving him crazy. As soon as Dean undoes her bra and pulls her panties off, they tumble onto the bed and Dean presses her down. There’s a sense of urgency behind it all that Dean can’t quite explain, but as Anna rips off his boxers, he knows that she feels it too.

She rolls a condom over his cock, helps guide his cock towards her leaking cunt, and then he’s in. It feels good, better than he remembered from before, and he buries his face in her neck, licking and sucking her scent glands. She’s moaning softly into his ear, and it’s... Dean can’t quite find words for this. He pulls out to turn her over onto her stomach, and she easily gets on hands and knees. Dean pushes back in and licks his fingers before bringing them over to massage her clit. He wants her to come, too.

It doesn’t take long before she comes, and her rhythmic contractions set him off, as well. He pulls out when he feels himself soften and Anna starts to squirm, and they just lie there for a while.

Eventually, Anna gets up and kisses Dean on the lips, but it’s soft, like a goodbye already. “That was good. Thank you, Dean,” she says, and she pulls her clothes on again.

“You too,” Dean says eloquently, and she smiles at him before leaving the room. Dean tries not to feel too disappointed, but he knows that she’s looking for her true mate, and that he’s not it. They were good together, but that was it. Good. Not great.

Dean gets up with a sigh. He pulls off the condom and ties it, and then pulls on his own clothes before going downstairs to find Benny again. At least now he can get drunk and forget about his deadlines for one night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fpwoper.tumblr.com)


End file.
